


Stone

by virginie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Dean tells Sam it's over.</p><p>
  <i>Length: 1,000 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Season 3.

[Link to read 'Stone'](208013)


End file.
